jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup is the 21st FIFA World Cup, a quadrennial international football tournament contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of FIFA. It is currently ongoing in Russia starting from 14 June and will end with the final match on 15 July 2018. The country was awarded the hosting rights on 2 December 2010. This is the first World Cup to be held in Eastern Europe, and the eleventh time that it has been held in Europe. For the first time the tournament takes place on two continents – Europe and Asia. All of the stadium venues are in or just outside European Russia to keep travel time manageable. At an estimated cost of over $14.2 billion, it is the most expensive World Cup ever. The final tournament involves 32 national teams, which include 31 teams determined through qualifying competitions and the automatically qualified host team. Of the 32 teams, 20 make back-to-back appearances following the last tournament in 2014, including defending champions Germany, while both Iceland and Panama make their first appearances at a FIFA World Cup. A total of 64 matches will be played in 12 venues located in 11 cities. The final will took place on 15 July at the Luzhniki Stadium in Moscow with England winning the FIFA World Cup for a second time by defeating Belgium 4–2. The defending champions, Germany, were knocked out in the group stage. It was the first time since 1938 that a German side did not advance from the first stage of a World Cup tournament, and the fourth time in the last five World Cups that the title holders had been eliminated in the opening stage of the tournament after France in 2002, Italy in 2010, and Spain in 2014. Teams 'Qualification' ;AFC (5) * Australia (36) * Iran (37) * Japan (61) * Saudi Arabia (67) * South Korea (57) ;CAF (5) * Egypt (45) * Morocco (41) * Nigeria (48) * Senegal (27) * Tunisia (21) ;CONCACAF (3) * Costa Rica (23) * Mexico (15) * Panama (55) ;CONMEBOL (5) * Argentina (5) * Brazil (2) * Colombia (16) * Peru (12) * Uruguay (14) ;OFC (0) * None qualified ;UEFA (14) * Belgium (3) * Croatia (20) * Denmark (13) * England (9) * France (7) * Germany (1) * Iceland (22) * Poland (8) * Portugal (4) * Russia (70) (hosts) * Serbia (34) * Spain (11) * Sweden (24) * Switzerland (6) Venues Group Stage 'Group A' Cheryshev Dzyuba Golovin |goals2= |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=20,015 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Cheryshev Dzyuba |goals2=Salah |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,468 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} |goals2= |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=42,678 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- Cheryshev Cavani |goals2=Smolnikov |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,970 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} Al-Dawsari |goals2=Salah |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=36,823 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} 'Group B' |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=62,548 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Costa Nacho |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Soch |attendance=43,866 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,718 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- |goals2=Quaresma |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=41,685 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} Aspas |goals2=Boutaïb En-Nesyri |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=33,973 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} 'Group C' Behich |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=41,279 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=40,502 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=40,727 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |goals2= |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance= |referee=Mohammed Abdulla Hassan Mohamed (United Arab Emirates) }} ---- Guerrero |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Soch |attendance=44,073 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} 'Group D' |goals2=Finnbogason |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} Modrić |goals2= |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=31,136 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- Modrić Rakitić |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} |goals2= |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=40,904 |referee=Matthew Conger (New Zealand) }} ---- |goals2=Messi Rojo |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,468 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Badelj Perišić |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=43,472 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} 'Group E' |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,432 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |goals2=Zuber |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=43,109 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,468 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |goals2=Xhaka Shaqiri |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=33,167 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- Thiago Silva |stadium=Otkrytiye Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} Drmić |goals2=Waston Sommer |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} 'Group F' |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} |goals2= |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=42,300 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- |goals2=Vela Hernández |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=43,472 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Kroos Boateng |goals2=Toivonen |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=44,287 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- Son Heung-moin |goals2= |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=41,835 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} Granqvist Álvarez |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=33,061 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} 'Group G' Lukaku |goals2= |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=43,257 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |goals2=Kane Harrison |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=41,064 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- Lukaku Batshuayi |goals2=Bronn Khazri |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Jair Marrufo (United States) }} Harrison Lingard Kane |goals2=Baloy |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Gehad Grisha (Egypt) }} ---- |goals2=Januzaj |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=33,973 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=Ben Youssef Khazri |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=37,168 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} 'Group H' Quintero |goals2=Kagawa Osako |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=40,842 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=Cionek Niang |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} ---- Honda |goals2=Mané Wague |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=32,572 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Falcao Ju. Cuadrado |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,873 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=42,189 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,970 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Knockout Stage 'Bracket' 'Round of 16' Pavard Mbappé |goals2=di María Mercado Agüero |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,873 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} ---- |goals2=Pepé |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=44,287 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- |goals2=Dzuyba |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |penalties1=Iniesta Piqué Koke Ramos Aspas |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Smolov Ignashevich Golovin Cheryshev }} ---- |goals2=M. Jørgensen |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=40,851 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |penalties1=Eriksen Kjær Krohn-Dehli Schöne Jørgensen |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2= Badelj Kramarić Modrić Pivarić Rakitić }} ---- Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,970 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- Harrison Stones |goals2=Haraguchi |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=41,466 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} ---- |goals2=Lang |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,042 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |goals2=Hazard |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) |penalties1=Falcao Ju. Cuadrado Muriel Uribe Bacca |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Hazard Lukaku Fellaini Batshuayi Mertens }} 'Quarter-finals' Griezmann |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- Harrison |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=44,287 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- Hazard |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=39,991 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Fernandes |goals2=Kramarić Vida |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance= |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) |penalties1=Smolov Dzagoev Fernandes Ignashevich Kuzyayev |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Brozović Kovačić Modrić Vida Rakitić }} 'Semi-finals' Mbappé |goals2=Harrison |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,286 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) |penalties1=Griezmann Mbappé Giroud Pogba |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Harrison Kane Rashford Trippier }} ---- |goals2=Lukaku Hazard |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} 'Third place play-off' Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,406 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} 'Final' Harrison Sterling Lingard |goals2=De Bruyne Meunier |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} Statistics 'Goalscorers' ;13 goals * James Harrison ;6 goals * Harry Kane ;5 goals * Eden Hazard * Romelu Lukaku * Kylian Mbappé ;4 goals * Antoine Griezmann * Cristiano Ronaldo * Denis Cheryshev ;3 goals * Yerry Mina * John Stones * Artem Dzyuba * Diego Costa * Edinson Cavani ;2 goals * Sergio Agüero * Mile Jedinak * Neymar * Philippe Coutinho * Luka Modrić * Ivan Perišić * Mohamed Salah * Jesse Lingard * Ahmed Musa * Son Heung-mon * Andreas Granqvist * Wahbi Khazri * Luis Suárez ;1 goal * Ángel di María * Gabriel Mercadro * Lionel Messi * Marcos Rojo * Michy Batshuayi * Kevin De Bruyne * Adnan Januzaj * Dries Mertens * Thomas Meunier * Jan Vertonghen * Roberto Firmino * Paulinho * Thiago Silva * Juan Cuadrado * Radamel Falcao * Juan Fernando Quintero * Kendall Waston * Milan Badelj * Andrej Kramarić * Mario Mandžukić * Ivan Rakitić * Ante Rebić * Domagoj Vida * Christian Eriksen * Mathias Jørgensen * Yussuf Poulsen * Raheem Sterling * Benjamin Pavard * Raphaël Varane * Samuel Umtiti * Toni Kroos * Marco Reus * Alfreð Finnbogason * Gylfi Sigurðsson * Karim Ansarifard * Genki Haraguchi * Keisuke Honda * Takashi Inui * Shinji Kagawa * Yuya Osako * Javier Hernández * Hirving Lozano * Carlos Vela * Khalid Boutaïb * Youssef En-Nesyri * Victor Moses * Felipe Baloy * André Carrillo * Paolo Guerrero * Grzegorz Krychowiak * Jan Bednarek * Pepé * Ricardo Quaresma * Mário Fernandes * Yury Gazinsky * Aleksandr Golovin * Salem Al-Dawsari * Salman Al-Faraj * Sadio Mané * M'Baye Niang * Moussa Wague * Aleksandar Kolarov * Aleksandar Mitrović * Kim Young-gwon * Iago Aspas * Isco * Nacho * Ludwig Augustinsson * Emil Forsberg * Ola Toivonen * Josip Drmić * Blerim Džemaili * Xherdan Shaqiri * Granit Xhaka * Steven Zuber * Fakhreddine Ben Youssef * Dylan Bronn * Ferjani Sassi * José Giménez ;1 own goal * Aziz Behich (against France) * Fernandinho (against England) * Ahmed Fathy (against Russia) * Edson Álvarez (against Sweden) * Aziz Bouhaddouz (against Iran) * Oghenekaro Etebo (against Croatia) * Thiago Cionek (against Senegal) * Denis Cheryshev (against Uruguay) * Sergei Ignashevich (against Spain) * Yann Sommer (against Costa Rica) * Yassine Meriah (against Panama) 'Awards' The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament. The Golden Boot (top scorer), Golden Ball (best overall player) and Golden Glove (best goalkeeper) awards were all sponsored by Adidas. Additionally, FIFA.com shortlisted 18 goals for users to vote on as the tournaments' best. The poll closed on 23 July. The award was sponsored by Hyundai. 'Dream Team' Final Standings